


God of Chaos

by MusicalSnowflakesmp124



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Alternate Universe, Angst, Demigods, Fighting, Gen, Hybrids, Magic, Manipulation, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalSnowflakesmp124/pseuds/MusicalSnowflakesmp124
Summary: “10, 9, 8...” He was walking down the path, preparing, waiting. “7, 6, 5, 4...” Almost there, so close. He felt a rush of pleasure, the kind that he could only find before death.  “3, 2, 1...” He spun around, drawing his bow back in the same movement.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an amazing friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an+amazing+friend).



> this is my second fic, and it’s going to be multiple chapters
> 
> one of my friends had this idea and i was like,,,, can i steal this? and they were like,,, go ahead, so idea creds to them
> 
> i hope you enjoy!

Power rushed through his fingertips, coursing through his veins. Seeping into every bone and fiber in his body. It tingled with electricity, ready to to be unleashed. He smirked to himself. It would have to wait a bit longer. 

“10, 9, 8...” He was walking down the path, preparing, waiting. “7, 6, 5, 4...” Almost there, so close. He felt a rush of pleasure, the kind that he could only find before death.“3, 2, 1...” He spun around, drawing his bow back in the same movement. 

“Ten paces, fire!”

Tommy stared back at him, fire in his eyes. Fear as well. Dream grinned under the mask. Oh how he loved to see spirits crushed and hope killed. He let the magic flow through, seeping invisibility on to the arrow, coursing through his muscles, giving him strength. 

Both men had been broken to the brink of death, mercilessly, painfully. Well he had been lenient, Tommy... not so much. But even all of Tommy’s fire and determination couldn’t stop him, not when he was hungry for blood. And now that the fate of the war was on the line, he couldn’t afford to be merciful anymore. With a wide smile, he let the arrow fly. 

Tommy didn’t even have time to blink

The arrow pierced his heart, drawing blood. His eyes widened in shock and he fell down, dead. Tubbo screamed in shock and raced to his body. The sound was music to Dream’s ears, even better than Tommy’s precious discs. Dream turned away, laugh barely contained. 

He’d been merciful long enough, but this was war after all. He felt the magic slow to a stop in his blood. Dream felt a glee as he saw Tommy lying dead on the pathway, Tubbo screaming as his best friend died.

He had been merciful indeed.

* * *

A few weeks later

He held Tommy’s discs in his hand, reveling at their smooth yet rough texture. 

“So,” he said not quite believing it. “Your discs for independence?”

Tommy fidgeted, uncomfortable. Dream smiled wickedly. It made him happy to see Tommy intimidated and in line. And now Dream was about to have leverage against him, something he definitely wanted. 

“Yes,” Tommy said finally. “My discs for independence.”

Dream leaned back in his chair, thinking. On the one hand, L’Manberg couldn’t afford to be lost. On the other, leverage against Tommy. 

“It’s a deal,” he said after a minute of consideration. To mess with Tommy he made his hands colder than ice. Dream held a handout, ready to seal Tommy’s fate. Tommy hesitated, like he wanted to back out, but his face steeled. 

He flinched when he touched Dream’s hand. Dream’s wicked smiled widened, taking pleasure at any opportunity to make Tommy uncomfortable. 

“It’s a deal,” Tommy repeated. Dream drew his hand away and admired the discs. The music itself was alright, but Dream preferred the sounds of screaming over anything else. That was his favorite symphony. 

* * *

A year later

Dream was there for the election, hiding on top of the tallest tower. It wasn’t that he wasn’t allowed, he just wanted to be discreet. One of his legs was hanging off the tower, the other propped up on the stone. He was toying with a knife in his hand. 

His mind was wandering when the nominees appear on the stage. He focused again, using his magic to see everyone crystal clearly. Someone with ram horns and an almost drunken smile caught his eye. 

“Hm, I wasn’t aware Schlatt was back in town,” he murmured to himself. “I’ll have to pay him a visit.”

Dream has banned Schlatt six months ago, and it seems the bastard had worked his way back into the system. His horns spiraled next to his head and Dream couldn’t wait to rip them out. 

He twiddled the knife between his fingers, half on the election results, and the other half imagining Schlatt screaming in agony, head bleeding like crazy, and Dream holding his horns in his hand. He smiles in delight at the thought. And not only that, but he has the power to make it happen. He is a demigod after all. 

Fire dances on his fingertips as he listens to the results. Schlatt came in third, no surprise there, that means he has no reason to stay here, and Dream can torture the fuck out of him before he’s banned again. He couldn’t remember who came in last. 

Next up is George and Quackity, they come in second and Dream curses. He could have had a foothold in L’Manberg with those two on the podium. He snuffs the fire out in annoyance, then sighs to himself. He can just do something else to regain control. 

That leaves Wilbur and Tommy as the next presidents. He smiles to himself. He has Tommy’s discs, the source of Tommy’s hard work and effort personified. Dream can make this work, it would be  easy to make this work. 

Then his head snaps up. Schlatt was speaking and Dream ground his teeth together. Oh he was going to have fun tearing him apart. He caught a glimpse of George and Quakity, grinning wildly. 

Schlatt’s voice echoed in the night. “-Which means, Schlatt 2020 has won the election. Thank you to Quackity and George for combing their votes with me.”

Dream raised an eyebrow. Hm, George had combined his votes. He must have known he wasn’t going to win. 

Tommy and Wilbur were being escorted off of the stage by Quackity. Though thrown off would be a better description. 

“My first decree as president of this great nation, as the  emperor of L’Manberg, is to REVOKE, the citizenship of Tommy Innit and Wilbur Soot.”

Dream let his other leg fall over the side. Oh this was interesting indeed. Wilbur was two steps away from insane and this would surely push him over. He could use this to his advantage. He smiled. He’d have to pay them a visit soon. 

He watched Tommy’s face go from happiness to terror, and Wilbur’s from excitement to oh shit.  A shiver of pleasure ran down his spine when he saw them scared. Everyone was looking at them, some with horror, some with delight. Then Wilbur and Tommy were running.

Dream was tempted to go down and join someone’s side, though he wasn’t sure who’s. Before he could decide, Tommy and Wilbur were already out of the city. 

“Find them,” Schlatt screamed to the spectators. Dream was seriously tempted to go down and rip the horns out of his skull, but he hesitated. Chaos was his favorite game, and this was going to be fun to play. 

So he would play the game, and he knew how to win.

A shadow caught his eye, on the outskirts of L’Manberg. The glint of a crown shown in a chance moonbeam. With a smirk he teleported behind him. 

“The Blood God returns,” he whispered.

The figure turned. They wore a piglin skull as a mast and their ears were pointed and twinged pink. Their light pink hair was pulled into a braid. 

“The puppet master still controls,” Technoblade replied. 

“Of course I do,” Dream said smirking. “I control  everything .” 

“Except death,” Techno pointed out.

Dream’s jaw went hard. “You killed me one time.”

“One time is still dead.”

“And I can come back, and bring others back. So don’t start.”

“Would you bring me back?”

Dream considers it for a moment. “If only so we can paint the world in blood,” he said after a second. “Why are you here?”

Techno didn’t answer at first. Finally he said, “Tommy and Wilbur are my brothers, as soon as they heard they were exiled, I came to help.”

“How the hell did you-“ 

“Schlatt isn’t exactly quiet.”

“Ah.”

“Well, look I need to go.”

“Of course,” Dream said. “Next time your in the area, let’s murder some bastards.”

Techno’s face hid the barest trace of a smile. “It would be my pleasure.”

Techno stole away into the night, and Dream sunk into the shadows, disappearing into darkness. 

* * *

A few days later

Dream’s lips curled upwards into a smile. He was watching Eret try and reason with Tommy and Wilbur from the top of an old spruce tree, and it was not going well. 

Tommy, the  stupid child that he was, still held onto resentment from the first war. He couldn’t see the gracious opportunity that Eret was giving them. They had a safe haven for Tommy and Wilbur, and Tommy wasn’t even going to consider. 

He quietly laughed to himself. Wilbur was already insane, he was pushed over the edge from the election and its fallout, and Tommy, well, Tommy was being an idiot. 

Technoblade walks into the small clearing, eyes darting to the exact place Dream was perched. Dream smiled. Techno had god-like senses that would detect people, even those with invisibility potions, from a mile away. 

“I thought I heard arguing,” Techno grunted. 

“We weren’t-“ Eret started, but Tommy cuts him off.

“This bastard thinks he can betray us and then offer us sanctuary? I’m not buying it. He’ll betray us again.”

Techno sighs. “Wilbur what do you think?” 

Wilbur was staring off into space, a slightly manic look in his eyes. “Hm,” he mumbles. 

Techno sighs again and pulls a crossbow out. Dream’s smile sharpened. 

“Eret if you don’t get the  fuck out of my sight, well, let’s hope someone is kind enough to beg Dream to revive you.”

Eret’s face pales. They back away, slowly at first, then they’ve turned on their heels and running, glasses falling to the grass silently. Then they’re out of sight. 

“C’mon Tommy,” Techno says. “Wilbur, let’s go.”

The three of them walk back from where Techno came from, disappearing into the dark woods. 

The sun begins to set and Dream climbs down the tree. His grin is still plastered on his face. He could feel the stings of the puppets moving slightly of their own accord, but he still had them under control, it’s not like they could cut the strings. 

With a twitch of his fingers, he felt the invisibility dissolve off of him. He feels his hands move, as if they’re moving the puppets on the stage. Dream smiles and walks off into the forest back to the Dream SMP. 

Eret’s sunglasses shatter under his shoe as he walks on top of them, leaving dark, broken glass filtering the last of the sun’s rays into darkness. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream was on the tower again, looking down at the festival. Well, looking was an overstatement. He was actually lying down on his back, legs dangling over the edge, listening to everyone. With his powers, he could pick out the individual voices of Niki, Fundy, and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! 
> 
> i’m going to try and update every Friday, but i’m not sure how possible that’s gonna be with school back in session. 
> 
> enjoy!
> 
> for a very good friend<3

Two weeks later

Dream was on the tower again, looking down at the festival. Well, looking was an overstatement. He was actually lying down on his back, legs dangling over the edge, listening to everyone. With his powers, he could pick out the individual voices of Niki, Fundy, and everyone else. 

Whispers far off reached his ears as he was daydreaming about Schlatt’s horns on his wall. Maybe he would revive him and have two sets of horns. That would be fucking  awesome. 

Then the whispers really caught his attention. So Wilbur had planted TNT under Manberg huh? Maybe he would have to help him out a bit more. He accessed every resource in the world, seeing the TNT near the top of available resources and smiling. 

Oh so Tommy and Wilbur were planning to sneak into the festival, he thought wickedly as their conversation continued. Well they were in for a surprise. Schlatt had invited the Blood God himself, and they clearly had no idea. 

Speaking of the Technoblade, he heard the hybrid’s voice, talking with someone he’d never heard before. His ears perked up at the mention of a hybrid. An  ender hybrid at that. He hadn’t known such a thing even existed. 

Then fleetingly he remembered an old rumor of an enedermen that had gained the power of shapeshifting and seduced a man. Part of the rumor was true. The enderman had been a shapeshifter, he should know, he was the one who gave her the power, but she hadn’t seduced him. 

A crimson spread across his face as he remembered that passionate night in the woods, before the war, in his early hundreds, before he became a chaotic force of destruction. That means... 

He shot upright. He had a child? What the fuck? How was that even possible? He was about to use his powers to spy on Techno and his child, when Schlatt stepped onto the stage. 

Schlatt began speaking and making an emphasis on how this celebration was about Manberg and shit, but Dream wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to meet his child, see if it was really his. And he very well couldn’t ask the kid’s mother, seeing as she was dead and he couldn’t revive her. 

His mind wandered to what his kid might look like. Were they a boy or a girl or non-binary? Did they have their mother’s eyes or his? Then his attention snapped back to the stage. Tubbo was speaking. 

He wasn’t listening to the words per se, but he watched the way they were being spoken. He listened to the tone, heard the tenseness in his voice. But nothing happened when he was finished speaking. Nothing at all. 

“Is that all you have to say Tubbo?” Schlatt asked raising an eyebrow. 

“Um yeah,” Tubbo replied nervously. “Let the festival begin!”

Schlatt snapped his fingers twice. Tubbo got a confused look on his face as George and Quackity made their way onto the stage. 

They forced him away from the microphone and onto his knees, chaining his hands to a pillar. Tubbo looked at Schlatt terror on his face. 

“Wait, Schlatt?” 

“Do you think I’m an idiot Tubbo?”

“What-“

“I know that your the spy. I know that you’ve been conspiring with traitors.” 

He stepped back to the podium and addressed the crowd. “This traitor, this disgusting piece of shit, has been conspiring with Wilbur Soot, and Tommy Innit, two of the  traitors of Manberg.”

He let out a wheezy cough before continuing. “Tonight we have a very special guest. The Blood God himself, my  personal friend, Technoblade-“ Dream’s eyes darted to Techno. His friend (and he uses that word for lack of a better term) is turned to the stage. “Techno, will you come to the stage?”

Techno hesitated, before climbing the steps to the podium. Schlatt claps him on the back before stepping up to the microphone again. 

“Techno I need you to do something for me. I need you to take him-“ he jabbed a finger at Tubbo. “Out.”

Confusion crossed Techno’s face. “What d’ya mean?” 

Schlatts face hardened. “I want you to kill him.”

Techno snorted. “You think I’m going to just kill him?” 

“That’s exactly what you’re going to do.”

He snorts, “What are you gonna do, make me?”

Dream caught a glint of black metal in George’s cloak, and a quiver of arrows hidden in Quackity’s. Dream grinned. More glints of silver and black and even some blue popped up around the crowd. Techno shifted nervously. 

Schlatt stepped away from the mic and lowered his voice to a whisper. Dream has to use his magic to hear him, power flowing through his veins and peaking in his eardrums. 

“If you don’t kill him, we’ll kill you, and you won’t be coming back.”

Techno is expressionless. A moment later, he loads his crossbow with a firework, an extremely dangerous thing to do, something only someone as skilled as Techno can do. 

“Wait, wait Technoblade,” Tubbo pleaded. “Don’t do this Techno.”

Dream’s smile widened. He would bring Tubbo back of course, but he’d let Tommy suffer for a few days before he did so. 

“I’m sorry Tubbo,” Techno murmured. “I’ll make this as painless and colorful as possible.”

He fired and Tubbo exploded.

Dream’s howls of laughter were drowned out byTommy’s screams of pain at the death of his best friend. 

* * *

Three days later 

Dream had been ignoring Tommy for three days. Every knock at the door, every frantic letter, every curse and scream and beg. He was delighted at the emotional torture he was causing Tommy. Distantly, he wondered how long it would take before Tommy broke. 

Finally, he decided to revive Tubbo. Not because of Tommy and how much pain he was in, oh no he  enjoyed that, but because he wanted to throw some more chaos into the war. 

There was place that all dead people went, an island in the sky, all he had to do was dig Tubbo out (going up through the bottom of the island), summon him, or fly up to the island and grab him. He didn’t feel like going out, so he grabbed chalk and his notebook. He laid the notebook open on the wood floor. 

The chalk flew under his hands as he copied the summoning spell. Triangles and circles and letters and words of spells of old. He places his hand at the center of everything and murmurs, “Tubbo, be revived.”

The spell glowed dimly with light, and then Tubbo is lying across the wood in place of the markings. He was asleep, and Dream shook him awake. 

“Wha- where am I?” he asked confused. “What the hell happened?”

“You died, your in my house,” Dream said soothingly. “Don’t worry, I revived you, everything is going to be okay.”

He tried to keep his voice calm and smooth, not letting any other motives show. He let a flow of calm seep into his hands and placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. He smiles under the mask. 

Tubbo relaxes under his touch. Dream helps him stand and leads him to the door. “Tommy is standing just in the tree line, he should take you back to Pogtopia.”

“Thanks Dream,” Tubbo sighed. He waved goodbye and stepped off the porch, racing into the trees. Dream waves back, fingers twitching slightly as he brought another puppet onto the stage, playing with the stings delicately, deliberately. 

He made his way upstairs, shutting the front door behind him with a quiet thud. The steps creak under his feet as he moves up them quickly.

When he reached the top, he darts to the window, watching the two boys embrace before walking back into the woods towards Pogtopia. He quietly jumped from the window onto the trees and stared swinging from branch to branch following them. 

They moved slowly and it grated on Dream’s nerves. Why couldn’t they move faster? By the time they reached Pogtopia, it was dark and the moon was high in the sky. Tommy glanced around to make sure no one was there (but he clearly didn’t look hard enough), and then opened the secret entrance. 

Dream could hear the gears creaking and whirring as the heavily fortified trapdoor slowly sprung open. They slipped inside and Dream jumped from the branch he was perched on, landing on the ground with a light thud. Just before the trapdoor closed, he dived in, letting invisibility flow through his body. 

Tommy glanced back before shaking his head and moving on. Dream followed silently behind, a small smile creeping up his face.

Pogtopia was a massive underground city using stone to hold the earth in place. It has several sleeping quarters, a few kitchens, three individual houses, a ton of storage rooms, an enchanting/ nether portal room, and a shit ton more. 

Quietly, Dream was impressed by the amount of things they managed to build in such a short space of time. They moved deeper and deeper underground, Tommy and Tubbo talking with mindless chatter. He tuned them out, thinking of his child. He wanted to meet them badly, if only as a friend. 

He was also thinking about Schlatt’s head mounted on his wall, but that was less important. Finally, they were at the lowest level in Pogtopia, the place where the pit was located. 

Dream’s fingers twitched in anticipation, he could hear Technoblade somewhere near by, and the anger radiating off of Tommy was evident in every step he took. A fight was happening tonight, and the question was who would win. 

Obviously Techno, Dream thought to himself. Tommy didn’t stand a fucking chance, but Dream was interested in watching him get beat to a bloody pulp. That was always fun. 

What made it even more fun was the fact that it was Tommy being beaten. He took a seat on the wooden benches on the outside of the pit, settling in far away from the others, watching, waiting. Like he always did. After all, gods didn’t intervene unless they had to. Or wanted to. 

Techno threw his red cloak off and placed his weapons on the rack. His pink hair was braided back tightly and his ears twitched with anticipation. Tommy threw his weapons down and stepped into the pit, fury blazing in his eyes. 

“Wilbur,” Techno called lazily. “If you could...” 

“Ah, yes, yes,” he replied enthusiastically. “And here in the pit today we have two  massive dickheads, one an ugly ass pig, the other a small, incompetent child.”

Tommy flipped him off and Wilbur continued. “Fighting over the death of  this bee-loving child-“ he gestured at Tubbo. “Fighters are you ready?”

Techno cracked his knuckles and neck, Tommy clenched his fists together. He draws in a breath and launched himself at Techno, fist connecting with the hybrid’s face. Technoblade barely flinched. 

He moves to retaliate with a swift punch at his jaw. Tommy stumbled back before charging again.Techno dodges and kicks Tommy’s legs out from under him. With a yelp, Tommy goes down, immediately rolling to the ground and standing up.Suddenly he’s on defense and Techno is swinging left, right, and center. 

His punches are controlled and fast, and Tommy is loosing ground rapidly. Before he knows what’s happening, Dream sees Tommy up against the wall, raised a few feet off the ground by his shirt collar. His nose is bleeding. 

That fire was still in his eyes though. Dream huffed a laugh, he would have to smother those flames. 

Techno threw Tommy onto the dirt, his own fists bloodied. His breathing was even, not something you would expect from someone coming out of a fight. But Technoblade was a master of combat, and that was something even the most dim witted people knew about. 

Tommy didn’t get the message apparently. 

Techno spun on his heel and started walking away, when Tommy mumbled incoherent words. Technoblade turned back around, and though Dream couldn’t hear what Tommy had said, he saw the ice in Techno’s eyes. 

“Tommy, the thing is, you’re using words. But the thing about this world Tommy, is that the only universal language is violence, and we’ve had that conversation. We’ve spoken that language here in the pit. It’s over Tommy.”

He walked away, voice still echoing through the room. “On to a new day, a new plot, to  destroy Manberg.” Dream saw the smirk on Techno’s face and grinned. 

He silently stood up and waited until Wilbur was the last in the pit. Dream slunk over and just as Wilbur reached the threshold, he grabbed onto his arm. 

“Hello Wilbur,” Dream said quietly. He let the invisibility melt off of him. Wilbur wrenched himself out of Dream’s grip. Dream smiled in satisfaction. 

“We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> i hope all of you enjoyed <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> if you liked it please leave kudos and comments, and if there’s anything i can do to improve please let me know
> 
> but no hate please in the comments💖


End file.
